Derek Talks About You
by wolfpawn
Summary: Done from a prompt by Rain and Storm. Set in the aftermath of Profiler Profiled, Spencer and Derek are in a relationship and Spencer talks to Derek about how his family know about him. WARNING REFERENCES TO SEXUAL ABUSE. Moreid Established relationship.


"You're Doctor Reid right?" Desiree had asked.

"Mmhmm." Spencer confirmed as he ate more cake.

"Derek talks about you." Sarah added, but not until after she gave her mother a knowing look.

"He does?" Spencer was equal parts surprised and elated.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It had been a horrific case, the team now knew Derek's dark secret, the one he told only one other person before in his life, Spencer. Though the team thought no less of him, Spencer could sense their pity, and if he could perceive it, he knew Derek most certainly did. He was certain it would take weeks for them to be intimate again, it always happened for a week or two after where young boys were involves, especially if the attacks were of a sexual nature, but this was worse than any of those, this was Derek himself.

When Derek first asked Spencer out, he could see the older man was concerned about something, bordering between nervous and anxious. Spencer had thought it was because they were both men and he was nervous of public opinion, but after several dates he came to the conclusion it wasn't that. He had recalled the amount of one night stands Derek had boasted about to Elle when she was with the unit, but three months of dating and all Spencer had gotten was some amazing kisses and light petting. He wondered what exactly Derek's deal was. Was he just some experiment for the older man, it had been an accident when Spencer had come out to his team mate, maybe Derek was just testing to see how he felt about men and Spencer was the guinea pig. He became more and more seething with the idea that festered in his mind that he had confronted Derek about it. Derek went silent, the alpha male persona was gone and the man facing Spencer was broken. All the genius could do was stare on fearfully.

Then Derek began to talk, and all Spencer could do was listen eyes wide as he did. Derek talked for nearly three hours straight, tears flowing down his face. Several emotions flooded his face in that time; fear, disgust, anger, remorse, betrayal, rage, anguish, despair, outrage, resentment, horror, dismay, panic. Each one as terrifying as the one before as Derek relayed the horrors that happened him when he as just a teenager, a boy really. The man he trusted, the man he looked to as a father, betrayed his trust and used it and blackmail to keep Derek silent. Spencer couldn't help but profile the man, he was a genius really, choosing boys with great promise and no father figure who had gotten in trouble before and had too much to lose, that would keep them silent, that was what he used against them, the fact he could take it all away were they to breathe a word. He was a figure of respect in the community, the man who opened the rec centre to everyone, regardless of their social standing. He knew he should have pressed Derek to say something, the agent in him knew it. But he knew only Derek could resurrect those demons, he had told him, that was something, surely. Derek sobbed himself to sleep that night; Spencer said nothing but stayed beside him being everything the other man needed him to be.

They never mentioned it again, and slowly their relationship furthered naturally, much to both men's delight. But this had brought everything to the surface once more. The team was back in the hotel they were staying in, packing their belongings, everyone except Derek, who still had another two days off to be with his family. Spencer put the three books he had brought to occupy his nights into his bag, leaving the one he had yet to start on the top so he could read it on the plane. He packed his toiletries and toothbrush and was about to put on his scarf when he heard a knock on his room door. He just assumed it was one of the team coming to tell him that they were heading, and was severely shocked to see his lover standing on the other side of the doorway.

"Derek, why are you here, you're supposed…"

Derek lunged at the younger man, crashing their lips together messily as he grabbed the lithe man's face. Though startled Spencer returned the kiss, desperate to ensure that they were okay, that this too would pass and they would emerge from it stronger than before. After a minute both men gasped for air and broke contact, Spencer's glasses were lopsided from the assault he had just happily endured.

"I need to know we're still okay." Spencer was shocked by the fact the words were not emitting from his mouth, but from Derek's.

"Derek, I knew all of this, you told me. Of course we are." He smiled reassuringly at the scared man in front of him.

"I just need to forget about this, if just for a minute. Everyone is looking at me differently Spencer, everyone but you."

"You want to forget for a minute?" Spencer asked, Derek nodded. "Then answer this, what have you been saying to your family about me?" Derek looked at him puzzled. "When I was at your house, your sister's said that you mention me, so much so that I didn't even need to introduce myself, they were able to guess from just talking to me."

Derek cleared his throat. "I talk about the team in general." Spencer raised an eyebrow, "I may mention you more than I should though."

"I think they know."

Derek's eyes widened. "What would make you think that?"

"The look Sarah and your mother shared when they heard who I was, I'm telling you, they know." Spencer shrugged. Derek began pacing, his face fearful.

"What if they think this is because of him, because of what he did, and not who I am?"

"Derek, you just need to talk to them, tell them the truth."

"What if they hate me? OUCH." Though it went against Spencer's usually non-violent nature, he couldn't help but slap Derek across the back of the head.

"Derek they adore you, be honest with them, you know they'll be supportive. As I said, they know."

"Come with me."

Spencer stared at the other man shocked. "Sorry?"

"Please Baby Boy, come with me, I need you there, you're the only person who knows the real me. I need you there in case they…" tears threatened to flow down Derek's face. The fear of facing his family and admitting to being in love with another man always scared him slightly, but admitting it now after everything with Buford, it terrified him to death. What if they thought he had wanted it, if he had lied about it not being consensual? What if they hated him, it was one thing for someone distantly related to be gay, but this was an immediate family member, they may act differently.

"Derek, we're supposed to be heading back to Quantico in twenty minutes, I…I can't." It broke Spencer's heart to deny his lover his request, but Hotch and Gideon and the team would know then.

Derek just nodded and walked towards the door sadly. "I'll, eh, I'll ring you later and tell you how it goes okay?" Derek was heartbroken, and Spencer knew it. He could only nod and watch as Derek left, shoulders slumped and his head low.

He grabbed his go-bag and walked to the lobby, unable to be alone in his own company anymore. He waited for the team, guilt crushing him as he did so. The first to arrive was Gideon, who looked down at his protégé who had not heard his approach, even when he called his name twice.

"Reid." He put his hand on the young man's shoulder. Spencer jumped and stared up at him. "What are you still doing here; I told Morgan what room you were in." Spencer just continued to stare at him. "Did you two honestly think either of you had Hotch and myself fooled, we knew it was going to happen the day you two set eyes on each other in the bullpen." The older man laughed, sitting down. "We never said anything because you both excelled in your work and never let your personal lives interfere with your professional ones." Spencer just stared ahead, listening to Gideon talk. "You knew didn't you?" Spencer nodded. "And you said nothing."

"Would you?"

"Never in a million years." He admitted. "So, why are you still here? He needs you."

"Work, the team…"

"Can wait. This is a job Spencer, it will still be here tomorrow, or say three days' time." Spencer smiled at his mentor. He knew what he was implying. Stay and be with Derek. He was due back to work in three days, and now he was as well. Gideon clapped his back and pushed Spencer forward to get off the seat. He rose and grabbed his go-bag, he was going to need another book to last him his trip, but in the grand scheme of things it was of little importance. He thought to ring Derek and tell him, but the other man's phone just rang out. So he grabbed a cab and gave the driver Fran Morgan's address.

He arrived to the house swiftly enough, considering Chicago's horrendously bad traffic jams and he paid the driver, he tried Derek's phone again but this time it was switched off, going straight to voicemail when he dialled it. He walked up the steps and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited, holding his breath as he saw a figure come towards the door, it was Sarah, he could tell from her frizzy hair. She opened the door and from the look on her face she was readying to dismiss whoever was calling, but her eyes widened when she saw the young agent. "Let me guess, you're looking for Derek." She smiled. Spencer could only nod. Sarah leant back. "Derek, you better come to the door, you won't believe me if I tell you who's here."

He heard cursing from behind the woman, before he saw Derek slowing sauntering to the door. When the man raised his head the saddened face broke into a smile. "Spencer." Spencer nodded and waved awkwardly passed the oldest Morgan sibling to his lover. "I thought you would be on your way back to Quantico now."

"Change of plan." Was his simple reply. Sarah smiled and walked away, leaving the two men alone in the hallway. Spencer stepped inside and Derek closed the door. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I'm just glad you're here Pretty Boy. I need you for this." Spencer took Derek's hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it, causing the older to smile.

"I'll always be here, you know that."

"Good." Derek took a deep breath, "I need to say this now, before I lose the courage to." He led the way, his hand still entwined in Spencer's until he walked into the kitchen. There stood the three Morgan women, all smiling as they entered. "I know today has been hard enough for all of you, but I'm afraid it's not over yet." He started.

"If this is about you and Dr Reid doing the naughty, you can skip it. We know." Smiled Sarah causing Desiree to burst into fits of giggles. Fran was unable to stop herself smiling.

Spencer leant into Derek and spoke quietly. "Told you."

"But how?"

"You would mention the rest of your team all in the one sentence, then talk about this man for a good fifteen minutes." Fran explained.

"And of course he would be smiling like an idiot." Sarah laughed.

"And if something came on TV that was educational you often wonder would he like it or have seen it, the only thing is you never seemed to realise you're speaking aloud." Desiree added.

Spencer looked at his lover. "Some profiler you are." The women laughed once more.

"Well there is plenty cake left and I want to get to know the man that has made my son so happy." Derek smiled properly for what felt like the first time since all the whole Buford thing began and guided Spencer to the table, where the younger man was bombarded with every sort of question by the family. Derek acting as his support as he explained the less than perfect home life he had growing up. Hours passed and much to Spencer's embarrassment, when he made to leave to get a hotel, he received a small slap to the back of the head from Fran and demanded her son and his boyfriend go to Derek's room and get a good night's sleep after the stressful few days.

Both men bid the women goodnight and were almost out the door when Fran called her son back, Spencer paused in the hall and listened as Derek popped his head back in the door. "Yes Momma?"

"Don't think you boy's will get away with not giving me any grandbabies!"


End file.
